


Stop the Shooting Pain

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Happy Ending, Harry is his savior, M/M, Smut, harry is a new kid, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis hits his breaking point, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- louis is beat up daily and brings a gun to school. it's the day new student harry starts school. harry is kind to louis picking up his books and standing up for him. harry sees the gun in louis bag and talks him into skipping school. harry keeps louis busy with a bj maybe more smutty. he shows louis love and gets him to change his mind about using the gun. OR louis does pull out the gun at sch & harry talks him out of it there. thanx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the Shooting Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of went away from the prompt but its still like it? Enjoy

Louis walked into school with his hand protectively on his leather shoulder bag that people made fun of. He liked it very much though, even if people said it was for girls. He kept his head down as he avoided as many people in the crowded hallway as possible. He only shouldered a couple of people, but really they shouldered him so it wasn't his fault. He wasn't himself today, not really completely there. He was kind of done. He had a plan and didn't think anything would curve said plan. 

Louis made it to his locker safe and put in his passcode, opening it. He opened the main part in his bag and pulled out any books that he wouldn't be using first block and placed them in his locker. He made sure not to touch the smaller, second pocket. It was like it was on fire. It shouldn't be touched until it was time. He heard the voice before even seeing the boy. The boys laugh -Greg- rung loud in his ears and made Louis flinch. He looked up and saw Greg and Jack heading his way. 

‘Later Lou,’ he told himself as he watched them find him and smirk. They beelined for him and Greg spanked him when he got close. Louis jumped and turned so Greg couldn't do that again. 

“I think he’s already getting hard,” Jack joked. 

“Like it rough don't you fag?” Greg sneered. Louis shook his head but only did that. He hated replying to his bullies. His voice either broke or he just made them angrier. It wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth it anymore. He could feel the second pocking of his bag burning right through the leather and his jeans, but he just told himself ‘later.’ He snapped out of his daze when books were ripped out of his locker and the two boys jogged away laughing when they saw a teacher coming. Louis shuttered a little, happy that that was the only torment he was receiving for now. He sighed and spun around, starting to pick up his books when someone else bent down as well. He looked up and received a bright smile from a curly haired boy. 

“You okay?” the boy asked. Louis was frozen in place, mouth hung slightly open as he looked at the boy. Not only was it uncommon for Louis to have anyone help him, let alone care, it was even weirder cuz this boy was gorgeous. Bright green eyes, deep dimples, pink lips, and lucious brown curls. 

“I saw what they did, you should stand up for yourself next time. They will leave you alone if you fight back,” the boy continued as he gathered all of the books and placed them neatly in Louis locker. Louis only moved a bit; his neck moving so he can look at the boy as he stood. The boy stuck out his hand, “get off the ground love,” he chuckled. Louis finally snapped out of it and took his hand. With little effort the taller boy pulled him up and Louis stepped back, realizing how close they were. 

“I'm Harry. Today is my first day here,” he explained. 

“L-Louis, today isn't my first day,” he said stupidly. Harry chuckled nonetheless, 

“good to know. Are you in your final year?” Louis nodded and Harry explained that he was aswell. The bell rang and Louis jumped a bit. 

“I should probably go, I have to go to the other side of the school,” Louis explained. 

“Can I walk you?” Harry asked and closed Louis’ locker for him. 

“You might be late, I don't want to make you late,” Louis stuttered. 

“I'm the new kid, its fine. Where you heading?” Harry asked and placed his hand on Louis’ back to get him to start walking. He dropped his hand from Louis’ back and just let them hang. Louis grabbed at his bag strap and chewed his lip. 

“Health, you?” he asked. 

“Science I guess,” Harry shrugged. 

“That's -um- actually right near the health room. I'll point you in the direction,” Louis offered. 

“Great! I could walk you every day then yeah? We can try to match our schedules,” Harry cheered. 

“Really?” Louis asked actually looking up at Harry. Harry looked down at him and smiled, 

“well only if you want. Sorry, sometimes I'm just too straight forward!” 

“No, its oka-” he started to say but then a shoulder collided with his so hard he was knocked back and winced. Harry grabbed Louis by the waist before turning to the guy who knocked into him. 

“Are you blind? Watch where you fucking walking,” he hissed at the boy. The boy who was bigger than Louis but smaller than Harry turned and froze. 

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. Harry gave him another glare before making Louis continue to walk. 

“T-thanks for that. You didn't have to,” Louis mumbled. 

“I did because you weren't going to say something, but something needed to be said. Even if you are tiny they shouldn't just run into you like that. Are you okay?” Harry asked just realizing that Louis could actually be hurt. 

“No, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks,” he nodded and turned with Harry. “My room is right here, yours is right down there, one of those door,” he explained. 

“Okay thanks, I'll meet you right here after this period?” Harry asked. 

“Um yeah, okay,” Louis nodded and finally let out a small smile. Harry smiled and squeezed Louis’ bicep before following Louis’ directions. Louis made his way into class and sat down slowly completely dumbfounded. Why would a boy like Harry even bother with someone like him? Louis knew not to get use it. Harry was new, he didn't know better. He wasn't going to try with Louis after a while. Louis give him a week at most. But no, no week for Louis. Louis doesn't have a week. Louis has a plan, and that plan isn't suppose to be ruined by a pretty green eyed boy, who probably isn't gay. 

~~

Harry walked out of first block, telling the girl who was flirting with him that he had someone to meet. She was already making him late. Which he really didn't have a set time or anything, but he is still late. He gave her a soft smile before hurrying away. He was hoping Louis didn't leave because he thought Harry changed his mind. He was hoping Louis would be waiting by the health room. He turned and smiled because Louis was there, but he was surrounded by two boys. Harry’s smile fell and he froze, watching to see what was going on. His eyebrows creased as he watched everyone walk around them and ignore the whole situation. He watched on as the largest boy shoved Louis into a locker making him stumble and fall while the other one hurried in and started kicking Louis’. Harry snapped to and rushed over yanking the smaller boy away from a curled up Louis. He bent down next to Louis and placed his hand lightly on the boys hip. Louis flinched and whimpered. 

“Its just me Lou, you're okay now,” Harry whispered to him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing mate?” the larger boy asked. He was about Harry’s height and a little more muscular so he was honestly huge compared to Louis.

“No mate,” Harry hissed, “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The large boy looked at the smaller one, confused. 

“Are you new?” he asked. 

“That doesn't matter. If I catch you anywhere near him, I'll fucking kill you.” Harry snarled. 

“You do realise that you’re helping the fag kid, right?” the smaller one chuckled. There it was. Louis knew Harry was going to get up in disgust. Harry stood up and towered over the boy. 

“And you probably are gay too, just in the closet right? I'm serious if I see you near him let alone hear that word come out of your mouth and go toward him, you are dead. Now back the fuck off,” he instructed. The two boys looked at each other before hurrying away. Harry bent back down and slid his hand into Louis’ fringe. 

“Hey, you're okay Lou. C’mon, sit up,” he cooed. Louis slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Harry. “Come on,” Harry whispered and softly helped Louis sit up. He winced a little as Harry wiped his tears. 

“T-thank you,” he sighed, “this is so embarrassing.” Harry shook his head and frowned at the smaller boy, 

“don't be embarrassed. I'm going to check your side, okay?” Louis nodded and sucked in as Harry lifted his shirt. Not wanting the boy to see his stomach. He felt Harry’s fingertips brush over his skin making goose bumps rise. “Its already bruising, should I bring you to the nurse?” 

“No!” Louis panicked, “no please, no.” 

“Okay, okay,” Harry nodded trying to calm the boy as the first bell rang. 

“W-we have to go, where do you have to be?” Louis asked. 

“Um english,” Harry explained. 

“Me too, with Nickels?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and Louis smiled; that's where he was going. Harry helped Louis up and they both slowly walked back to the other side of the school and the their English class. When they got there the morning announcements were already on the TV and the teacher asked where they were. Harry lied easily and said he was lost so Louis helped him find his way here. Mr. Nickels nodded and told them to go take a seat. Harry sat at the table with Louis who usually sits alone in the back of the room. Louis noticed the girls already looking at Harry and some of the boys talking shit about Louis and the new boy. 

“The girls are already watching you,” Louis whispered to Harry who was just kind of watching Louis. 

“When do you think it would be a good time to tell them I don't swing that way?” he smiled. Louis looked at Harry shocked, 

“you don't!?” 

“I do not,” Harry giggled. Louis blushed and looked away even though Harry didn't. 

“When is lunch?” Harry then asked. 

“We have first lunch so in like, fifteen minutes,” Louis explained. 

“We have it in the middle of this block?” Harry asked confused. 

“Yeah. Our lunch here is split into three different lunches 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, so you leave at one point during this class and if its 1st or 2nd lunch then you come back to this class after. Its kind of weird but it makes this period shorter,” Louis shrugged. 

“Weird. Is it okay if I sit with you and your friends then?” Harry asked. Louis closed his eyes and looked down to his lap. 

“I -um- I-I don't usually go to lunch. I don't -h-have friends,” he mumbled. 

“Okay, so where do you normally go then?” Harry asked without a second thought. 

“The library. We aren't suppose to eat there but the librarian likes me so she lets me since I won't go to the lunch room,” Louis confessed. 

“Then we will eat there, unless you want to go eat in the lunch room with me?” 

“I'd rather not,” Louis explained honestly. 

“Okay, library it is. Not a problem,” Harry smiled. Louis smiled shyly back and fiddled his fingers. The announcements ended and their teacher told everyone to start reading until the lunch bell. 

“I have an extra book if you want to use it,” Louis told Harry. Harry nodded and thanked Louis when he pulled it from his bag. Harry opened the book and put it on his lap, laying his head down on the desk. Louis opened his book and held it on his lap as he started reading it. Barely two minutes passed before Harry was sick of reading -the book was fine he just hates reading- so he decided to entertain himself. He reached over to Louis’ hand that was holding the book and started tracing the back of his hand. Finger after finger, vein, nails, going up to his wrist and back down. 

“Suppose to be reading,” Louis whispered, biting his lip. 

“I don't read,” Harry shrugged and rubbed Louis’ back hand. It went on the whole time until the lunch bell rang and Louis sprung out of his seat. Harry chuckled and handed the boy his book before a petite girl walked over to Harry as he picked up his bag. 

“Hello! I'm Erin,” she smiled up at Harry. 

“Hello darling,” Harry smiled. 

“I was wondering if you needed somewhere to sit in lunch because my table has an open seat. Next to me,” she smiled and bit her lip, flirtatiously. 

“No thanks I have plans. Thanks for the offer though,” he smiled. 

“Maybe tomorrow?” she asked. Harry looked over at Louis who was looking at his feet and standing now on the left of Harry. 

“Probably not,” Harry shook his head before taking Louis’ hand and pulling him along. 

“You can sit with her if you’d like. I'm use to being alone anyways, not like it will be fun,” Louis explained. 

“I don't want to sit with her. I'd rather sit with you in complete silence then next to a girl who is going to throw herself at me even when I tell her I'm gay. Knock it off Lou, we will have fun,” Harry smiled and switched his arm to around Louis’ shoulders. Louis surprisingly melted right into the touch and walked to the library with Harry. 

“Hi Lo-oh,” Gina, the young librarian smiled as she looked up at Louis. “Whose this, honey?” 

“Gina, this is Harry. Harry, Gina. He is new,” Louis explained. Harry took his arm off of Louis to shake her hand and Louis missed the warmth and comfort already. ‘Stick to the plan,’ Louis told himself. 

“Where we sitting babe?” Harry asked. 

“I-I um- back-” Louis stuttered. Harry nodded like he understood and started for the back table; the one Louis wanted to sit at. 

“Babe huh? Well, what's going on there?” Gina asked, eyebrows raised. Louis just blushed and shrugged before hurrying after Harry. He took his seat across from Harry and pulled out his lunch as Harry did the same. Harry moved his chair farther into the table and locked his legs around Louis’. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Harry begged. And okay, Louis can do that. 

~~

The thing with a 30 minute lunch is that Louis was really second thinking his plan because Harry was sweet and Louis didn't want to be taken away from that, he was begging for more time with Harry when the bell rang. Louis and Harry got up as Harry continued talking and Louis listened. They threw out their brown bagged lunches and said bye to Gina. Harry wound his arm back around Louis’ shoulders as they walked out and back towards class. 

“I'm going to stop and use the bathroom, you should get to class,” Louis explained as he broke away from Harry. He needed time to think, just a breath away from Harry because this boy was already confusing him. 

“Okay, do you want me to take your bag back to class?” Harry asked. 

“Um, no. That okay, thank you though,” Louis smiled. Harry nodded, 

“what bathroom are you going to?” 

“There is one at the end of the E wing hall that no one uses and its like away from everything so that one, Why?” Louis asked. Harry shrugged, 

“want to know where you are.” Louis blushed and they went separate ways. Louis needs to think. 

_

He stood in the bathroom, hands on the sink, looking in the mirror. He had a plan, a perfect plan that was going to end his misery and get payback. Harry wasn't suppose to come and ruin it. Maybe he wasn't ruining it though, maybe he is saving Louis. But if Louis makes the mistake of trusting Harry then he can get hurt. Louis is a loser, Harry will realize that and eventually move on. Harry could be popular, and anyone would leave Louis for that. So, plan back on. Hopefully?

He sighed and decided to make his way back to class, realizing he was ten minutes late. He put his bag back on his shoulder and washed his hands before leaving. He made it to the end of the hallway about to turn when, 

“hold up fag.” And well shit. Louis spun around and found Greg on the opposite side of the hallway. They were alone. Harry wasn't here to save him and he wouldn't be here so, plan back on. Greg started approaching Louis, 

“I don't like your little boyfriend stepping in my way of you. Who does he even think he is? Everyone knows not to put up with you. You guys won't last. You’re a fat fag who no one could love. You don't deserve to be loved.” And okay, the plan is on and its now or never. His pocket in his bag was burning him. He reached down and unzipped the bag quickly pulling out the gun. 

“Stop,” he hissed as he held it up towards Greg. The bigger boy froze and put his hands up.

“Woah, holy shit. Mate-”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Louis yelled as he started crying. “You don't know what you've put me through. I've hated everything for so long because of you. You made my life a living hell so why do you get to live yours perfectly? No, why do you get to live?” He was shaking, and crying hard. The gun is out, if he doesn't do it then he’s gonna get in a lot of trouble. He had to do it. 

“I didn't mean to. I shouldn't but please-” 

“No. Don't you dare use that word. I use to beg you to stop hitting me with that word but it meant nothing, so it means nothing to me either. I've wanted you dead for so long-” 

“L-Louis.” Louis froze. Harry? Harry was here to save him again? No, no Harry was here. Harry was seeing how psychotic Louis really ones. So Louis really had to go through with all of this because now, he was alone again. He shook harder as he told himself not to turn around to face the boy. To do as he planned because he was already fucked. 

“Louis, babe,” Harry mumbled but he was closer this time. “Give me the gun,” he whispered, this time right behind Louis. Louis shook his head as he stared at Greg, moving his finger towards the trigger.

“Louis, listen to him,” Greg begged. But it only brought a little satisfaction to Louis to hear him beg. 

“Louis, baby? Listen to me. Are you listening?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and stopped his movement, not moving closer to the trigger. 

“Hand over the gun, okay? I want you to turn and give me the gun then we are going to leave. Hear me darling? We are gonna leave and I'm going to take you home okay? I'm going to make this all better. Make this all go away. I'll keep you safe darling, I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere,” Harry promised Louis right in his ear. Louis was too focused on listening to Harry that he didn't notice Harry had stepped completely to him and wrapped his arms around Louis. Louis arms were now down, locked under Harry’s grip. 

“Lets go home, make this better,” Harry cooed in his ear and rocked Louis slightly. Louis trembled as he lifted the gun, only for Harry to take. Harry quickly took it and took out the bullets. He stuffed it all in his front pocket before grabbing Louis’ bag from off the floor. He put it over his shoulder before grabbing Louis by the waist and rushing him out the side doors. He helped Louis into his car and got in. He threw Louis’ bag in the back and started the car. Louis was frozen in his seat as Harry drove quickly away from the school. They drove for a few minutes until Harry pulled into a playground parking lot. He cut of the engine and turned to look at Louis. 

“Lou,” he whispered. Louis shook his head and started crying harder. He brought his hands to his face, sobbing into them. “Hey come here,” Harry begged. 

“I'm in so much trouble. I-I pulled a g-gun-un on some-s-someone,” he cried, barely able to get the words out, “you weren't suppose to s-stop me. I sh-should be de-dead, h-he should b-be-e dead.” 

“No Louis, never. Please come here,” he begged and reached out for Louis. Louis fell into Harry’s arms, burying his head in Harry’s neck. 

“You weren't suppose to be there. You weren't suppose to be here today and change everything,” Louis explained. 

“Yes, Louis, yes I was,” Harry explained rubbing his back. Louis shook his head and clawed at the boys back. 

“I'm in so much trouble,” he whimpered. 

“No, I promise I won't let that happen. There weren't any cameras in the hallway, its mine and your word against his. No one will believe him. We can say he hit you and you were crying and that's why I took you home. We will get detention for walking out and that's it. I promise babe, but you have to promise me you will never do that again. I'm here Louis, and I'm not going to leave.” Harry promised. 

“I promise,” Louis nodded and wiped his running nose one Harry’s shoulder.

“Gross,” Harry chuckled. 

“Sorry,” Louis giggled and pulled away to look at Harry. 

“Hey there beautiful,” Harry smiled and wiped Louis’ tears. Louis blushed and slid his hand down to Harry’s stomach, dropping them into his lap. “I'm really glad you listened to me Lou. I already can't imagine losing you.” 

“Please don't leave me then, please,” Louis whispered. 

“I won't, I swear,” Harry promised, “I'm going to kiss you know.” Louis just blushed deeper as Harry leaned in and grabbed Louis cheek, kissing him hard. Louis grabbed Harry’s waist tight, not wanting this to end. Harry pulled away eventually and nosed at Louis’ chin to make him tilt it up. Harry started kissing down Louis neck until he reached his collarbone. Harry sucked and chewed a love bite into the skin before moving back up to his lips. 

“You’re so pretty Lou, so pretty,” Harry mumbled and kissed all over Louis’ face. Louis giggled and grabbed Harry’s biceps. Harry’s hands roamed Louis’ body, greedily as the two continued kissing messily. They were smiling into each others mouths and clanking teeth. Before Louis knew it him and Harry were climbing into the back seats, Louis laying under Harry. Harry tried pulling Louis’ shirt off but Louis gripped it and shook his head. 

“Don't do that baby. Please, you’re so pretty. Let me see you,” Harry begged as he trailed kisses up Louis stomach. His hands slowly leaving his shirt to allow Harry access to his bare skin. Harry pulled off Louis shirt then followed, pulling off his. 

“H-Harry?” Louis whimpered. 

“Its okay, what's wrong?” Harry asked. 

“I don't - I've never -” Louis tried explaining. 

“Okay, its fine. We won't, don't worry. Not here, I didn't want to here.” Louis nodded and Harry moved his hands to get Louis out of his pants. Louis lifted his bum up and let him pull down both his pants and boxers, together. Louis flushed, being naked under Harry. Harry kept moving lower before taking Louis’ erection in his hand. He slid his hand up and down slowly, letting Louis’ precum be used as the lube. Louis breath was ragged as he watched Harry. 

Harry smiled at Louis before going down and taking his cock in his mouth. Louis jumped a bit, making his cock slid farther into Harry’s mouth and choke him. Harry gripped Louis’ waist and held him down. 

“S-sorry,” Louis hissed. He was already close, never receiving a blow job. Harry hummed around him and continued bobbing. A few minutes later and Louis was a writhing mess, about to come. Harry reached down and rubbed Louis’ balls making him come hard down Harry’s throat. Harry sucked him clean before pulling off and wiping his mouth. He crawled up Louis’ body and kissed his neck as he started rutting against Louis’ thigh before cumming. They both laid in silence, trying to catch their breath. Harry finally sat up and grabbed Louis shirt. He sat Louis up and slipped him into his shirt then helped him into his boxers and pants. 

“Are you leaving now?” Louis whispered. 

“No baby, I'm going to bring you home so we can cuddle. Is that okay?” Harry asked and kissed his forehead. Louis smiled and nodded, taking a kiss from Harry before they climbed back into the front. Harry drove them to his house and got Louis changed into some of his clothes that were comfy and changed himself. They crawled into bed and Harry spooned Louis, holding him tightly. 

“You have to put the gun back from wherever you found it. But wipe it off first, just in case. Okay?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and turned into Harry’s arms, burying his face in the taller boys chest. 

“I'm tired of feeling alone,” Louis whispered. 

“You are not alone anymore baby,” Harry promised and kissed the boy before they fell asleep. 

~~

Louis put the gun back in his step dads safe when he got home. The next day him and Harry were called into the office but they stuck with Harry’s lie and Louis showed the office his bruise to prove that it was because Greg was beating on him. They got away with a Saturday detention. They walked out of the office hand and hand and Louis looked up at Harry, smiling. Sometimes plans change. Sometimes when you’re stuck in a dark tunnel that seems to have no bright end, a boy with bright green eyes finds a way to pull you out of it and then Louis doesn't have a shooting pain running through him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos is much appreciated! Read my other stories on here maybe? Hope you liked it and if you want you can send me prompts to my tumblr as well. You can find it under some of my other writings on here.


End file.
